CP - January, 2375
This page chronicles posts #1648-1762 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2375. *CP - December, 2374 *CP - February, 2375 Cardassia Plots First Week As CORAT DAMAR finally gets the Kostamojin statue for DUKAT he and WEYOUN are there whe the man uses it, his eyes flaring red as Dukat is possessed by the Pah-Wraiths. DAMAR decides to check up on QUESTA who has stopped eating now she doesn’t have her baby anymore. He forces her to eat and then leaves her there. DAMAR is annoyed that CYDJA DAMAR isn’t talking to him and convinces ERON BERN to talk to her. She explains she wants to live with Bern but he tells her it just would never happen. Unsure how to make things better, DAMAR forces KAI CEVDAK to live with him and be the new nanny. DAMAR talks to BERN about his daughter and they get into a fight when he feels jealous of his relationship with Cydja. Second Week Deciding to visit with KAI CEVDAK, ERON BERN is shocked when he runs into her slutty sex crazed roommate CHIANA T’KARMA. Bern is later shocked that Kai is moving in with Damar and warns her about his womanizing ways. Preparing to meet with Ferengi’s, FATHI VERAL talks to EITHNE FARARS about her talents and gets a little jealous when she explains one of the guards flirts with her. BERN is working out when he runs into AELA VAYLEN and they talk about him being a male engineer before he finally takes her up on sparring. CORAT DAMAR talks to KAI about her penchant for gossiping and offers to tell Bern they had sex. New character DURAS VENIK talks to EITHNE about her performance and she explains she is just a singer and doesn’t have sex with people for money. AMITY DAMAR arrives to the planet when DAMAR is less than happy to receive her. She is annoyed and doesn’t understand why he can’t make the time. FATHI explains to EITHNE that she got the gig and is very happy so they celebrate before talking about departing soon for Ferengi space. Third Week Happy to see CYDJA DAMAR, ERON BERN talks to her about her step-mother coming to the planet and how she shouldn’t repeat things she knows about Questa’s pregnancy. BERN has a meeting with CORAT DAMAR who continues to drink and get mouthy with those around him as he realizes he is losing control. AMITY DAMAR continues to give DAMAR lip about things when they get into a fight. CYDJA tells them to stop but gets slapped for her troubles, prompting Amity to call BERN in to make things better. AMITY confronts DAMAR again only this time he vapourizes the doll and Amity physically assaults him. Fourth Week When FATHI VERAL returns from his work for the day, he is shocked to see EITHNE FARARS tap dancing and tells her to keep practicing. Wishing to de-stress, CORAT DAMAR seeks out QUESTA and has nasty sex with her in the shower before they make up. AMITY DAMAR talks to ERON BERN about the situation in hopes maybe she could somehow legally protect Cydja but he warns her to be careful. BERN then runs into KAI CEVDAK who has been gaining weight and he momentarily worries she is pregnant. DAMAR comes back and tries to make amends to AMITY and CYDJA DAMAR but finds they only frustrate him more so he leaves. BERN and KAI get into a sparring match in the gym and when tensions snap they make out before he gets annoyed she accuses him of being gay. BERN continues to fight the homosexual rumours and gets annoyed when AELA VAYLEN calls him on it. CYDJA sneaks out again and is intercepted by MARET BROCA who hopes to do some nasty things to her but she is saved by BERN. She begs him to let her see QUESTA and she explains she is pregnant again. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week At Quarks, JADZIA DAX-WOLFE and QUARK get together and talk over a game of tongo, talking about the bets he has going about when she is going to have her baby. NARYANNA U’ZOTTI is out with XCHL PAO for an ordered gathering when CORBAN MADDIX gets to Quarks as well and starts to harass them both of them. J’PEL seeks out JADZIA and asks her if she would be willing to help out with her friend Soran, thinking her Trill training could be of use. dAELA VAYLEN seeks out ELIM GARAK and explains to him that she may be going to Cardassia soon. Hoping to have more contact, she invites him to dinner and he agrees. CORBAN is in Quarks when he runs into character SHRI LANARA who came over with Akala/Soran from the other universe. They talk and flirt before parting ways. JADZIA and BENJAMIN SISKO talk about the upcoming mission and she explains she would rather go with him, but he insists she would be safer on the station. Second Week Wishing to have a romantic time with his wife, MARCUS WOLFE brings JADZIA DAX-WOLFE to the holodeck and surprises her. They have dinner and one last dance, which is sad since this is the last time they were together before she dies. JADZIA is in the Bajoran temple when DUKAT possessed with the wraith arrives and attacks her, leaving her for dead. MARCUS gets back to the station but JULIAN BASHIR explains that the symbiont has already been removed. BENJAMIN SISKO is there to tell him KARYN DAX-WOLFE was put into an incubator because she was two months early. MARCUS says his goodbyes before JADZIA dies in the infirmary (January 08, 2375). ELIM GARAK and dAELA VAYLEN get together for a date and talk about the bad news from the Fenrir and Chintoka System. KATAL T’KASSUS is really worked about MARCUS and helps him get to his quarters before he has several angry outburst towards the Prophets. MIXIE BRIDGES finally explains to OREX MKELL that she really likes him and he offers to tentatively see if they could be more than just friends. MIXIE decides that she should talk to KEIKO O’BRIEN and offer her apologies to the woman for making snap judgments about her. AKALA AIEN hopes to comfort JULIAN as he blames himself for Jadzia’s death. He then gets a communication from the USS Destiny that the Symbiont has survived. FAITH BRIDGES attempts to cheer up her boyfriend JAKE SISKO but they are all shocked by Jadzia’s passing. AKALA visits with MARCUS in the infirmary and he explains Karyn is in a lot of pain and he can’t help her. He is worried that the ship to Earth won’t be enough to save her life. Third Week Hoping to talk to his father, JAKE SISKO is surprised BENJAMIN SISKO is leaving the station and explains he will go with him when the ship leaves for Earth. JAKE talks to FAITH BRIDGES and asks her if she would like to come with him to Earth and she agrees. KATAL seeks out MARCUS WOLFE who continues on a downward spiral in hopes she can help him, even a little, before he leaves. OREX MKELL and MIXIE BRIDGES get together and have a date where she uses most of the time to brush him and realizes Caitians get ill when thinking about vegetables. Fourth Week JULIAN BASHIR talks to AKALA AIEN when he realizes she isn’t who she says she is and confronts her, getting NORAH DANIELS to come to the station and wondering where their Akala was. New character AARON STRYKER arrives as the replacement for Lt. Commander Harbinger on the Defiant and speaks to TOKAR YVINE to get to know the other officers. When SARI needs some help in engineering, she talks to STRYKER who is in ops and thinks the Vulcan is adorable so she makes plans to speak to him off duty. SARI talks to OREX MKELL and hopes to befriend him as well to get a tour of the station. OREX is invited to have dinner with KEIKO O’BRIEN and MILES O’BRIEN before Miles starts to get jealous that they are friends. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Gathering his officers, MARCUS WOLFE talks to CORBAN and PAO about the attack at the Chintoka System that is coming up and wanting to make sure they have everything together. CORBAN MADDIX and NORAH DANIELS get together in the holodeck and go boogie boarding before they are finally together for the first time, having sex on the beach – and not just the drink – which makes Norah pass out. In the morning, NORAH is happy to have MADDIX with her and they have some assumed sex in the morning. MADDIX is later harassed by Norah’s ex boyfriend Torrin who sees him flirting with two dabo girls. PAO and MADDIX get into a tift in the lift when the Acadian explains to him that he enjoys aggravating people. PAO has a simulation in the holodeck for NARYANNA and she is overwhelmed by the simulation, which makes her question her position on the ship. J’PEL then seeks out SORAN VAKAL and she explains that her interaction with him has caused some strange emotional issues. AMITY DAMAR seeks out KATAL T’KASSUS and tells her she is leaving for Prime but Katal is annoyed and tells her friend she is being foolish. NORAH is jealous of MADDIX again and explains to him that she is a nymphomaniac and would love to help him out so he doesn’t have to have a wandering eye. CORBAN decides to be nice to AKALA AIEN and they go in the holodeck to some mud pools before having an accidentally irritating conversation. Second Week Preparing for battle, MARCUS talks to KATAL about battery operated transporter inhibitors and she gets to work on them. CORBAN MADDIX and NORAH DANIELS have their time off before the battle and he shows her around his family home in the holodeck. Finally, at the battle of Chintoka, MARCUS with CORBAN, NORAH, J’PEL, XCHL PAO, KATAL , QADIRA ROSHEN when they realize they can’t get through the shields of the enemy. Katal then finds out a moon has the power source and they make to blow it up. When Marcus has a spasm and believes Jadzia is in trouble, he collapses and AKALA is called to the bridge in a medical emergency. CORBAN has a meeting with PAO and explains the Acadian is now the acting first officer, while he is acting Captain. CORBAN and NORAH talk about the sad events and she explains it is better to have loved and lost. Third Week Working on overtime, CORBAN MADDIX is exhausted with all the new information coming in and NORAH DANIELS tells him he needs to calm down and sleep. That night NORAH has to wake up MADDIX anyway as there was an unauthorized access to classified files on the computer. NORAH then tells KATAL T’KASSUS in hopes J’PEL has a little emotional outburst when she mistakenly thinks KATAL is after Soran and would like him to be in her quad. MADDIX talks to XCHL PAO about who should be acting second officer, as well as getting more information on who is making the unauthorized accesses on the ship. PAO then asks DENORIAN THAY to be the new second officer and to have a session with Maddix to make sure the man is alright. New medical officer, TOKAR YVINE arrives and talks to NARYNNA U’ZOTTI about his Deltan nature. KATAL finds some more information about who has been accessing the files and talks to NORAH about contacting some people she knows on Romulus. PAO continues his rounds, talking to AKALA AIEN about the samples of the crew to make sure they were not changelings, as well as Maddix’s health. KATAL sends a communication to LORBADIN T’KASSUS but doesn’t get far with his egotistical attitude. AKALA talks to MADDIX, giving him bad news about the samples before highly suggesting he get some sleep. DENORIAN and PAO have a meeting with MADDIX only to see he is getting more and more out of control and is relieved of duty. Fourth Week TOKAR tries to get NARYANNA U’ZOTTI out on a date with him but she continues to resist until he calls her out and they agree to be friends. When NORAH brings AKALA AIEN from this universe into an interrogation she finds out the other woman has been kidnapped somewhere. MARLON NADIS is more than shocked when he realizes how violent Norah got with the prisoner. XCHL PAO interviews new character SARI and welcomes her to engineering. DENORIAN THAY talks to CORBAN MADDIX and inquires why he is working himself so hard and the Zaldan explains he just doesn’t want to let anyone down. NORAH and MADDIX have a run in and because they are both moody get into a brief argument about him having a philandering eye. TOKAR and NARYANNA are having lunch when MADDIX interrupts them and makes things awkward before they talk about what it means to be a sexually immature species. When MADDIX hopes to relax, he convinces NORAH to let him watch her do gymnastics naked and they have some peachy sex. SARI and PAO have a conversation about his plant and bond over a potential interaction in the holosuites. Mirror Universe Plots First Week In a lift, mAMITY LIU is minding her own business when mOREX MKELL arrives and decides to have borderline beastily cat-coitus with her in front of everyone – which really added to plot. mAMITY decides to trick her husband mCORAT DAMAR by pretending to be her counterpart. When he offers to go to the other side with her she laughs at him, explaining her prank. Second Week Suffering from many personalities, mAMITY DAMAR realizes that she should be nicer to her husband and has a tender moment with mCORAT DAMAR. Fourth Week Finally in contact with the Acadian, mAELA VAYLEN talks to mXCHL PAO about delivering a package for mERON BERN. They refer to it as ‘the Cybelean’ and it agrees on the usual price if it can have sex with mAela. Time Plots 2369 First Week When ALLYSANN KNIGHT continues to wonder what is going on, BRYCE WREN explains to her he is from the future and trying to get back home. She doesn’t seem to care and they have temporally displaced coitus. Third Week Finally finding out what is going on with his time shift, BRYCE WREN talks to a past ALLYSANN KNIGHT and explains he is ready to leave back to his future. USS Destiny Plots Third Week Trying to adjust to her new host, EZRI DAX has an argument with her boyfriend and they break up as she feels she is in love with someone else. Rescue Plot Fourth Week En route to Cardassian space to rescue Akala, MADDIX, NORAH, KATAL and JULIAN all play 20 Questions to get to know the other person better. When KATAL goes to the back of the shuttle, J’PEL is there and she tells her that she misses Akala and has some strange emotional attachment to her. USS Schweitzer Plots Third Week En route to Earth, MARCUS and FAITH talk about Jadzia very briefly, before she distracts him by inquiring more about football by asking questions. Almost to the planet, JAKE finds MARCUS and gives him a copy of his second book – Past Prologue in hopes Marcus will have something to distract him. Fourth Week Almost to Earth, JAKE SISKO finds MARCUS WOLFE and gives him a copy of his second book – Past Prologue in hopes Marcus will have something to distract him. Earth Plots Fourth Week Concerned about his father, JAKE inquires with MARCUS about how to help but the man is more consumed by making sure his daughter is going to make it. #01 January, 2375 2375 #01 2375 #01